


Childhood friend  let go to heaven

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: Friends!Friends!We are friends!Friends forever.........in heaven!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 9





	Childhood friend  let go to heaven

Laughing of two children were laughing in a bush and those two children were togami and toko they had been friends since diapers and there friendship was strong it could never be destroyed by dispair “ toko San let go play in the swing sets while it empty” togami kun said as he was holding out his hand to her , toko smiles and grabs on to his hands they both ran to the swings and they played on the swing set for so long they didn’t even notice that it was becoming dark the only thing they notices was makoto and komaru being pick up by there parents, toko San was getting tired “ hey togami do you want to start heading home it dark now “ she said getting a little bit scared of the dark and togami looks at her “ ok are moms are probably getting worried “ he said as he hold toko hand while they were heading home and outside was dark and gloomy the streets were quiet and there was no one in sight “ why is there no one out here im sure some cars should be driving a round “ toko sans said scared, togami nods “ I never thought this place would have a lot of trees and my phone seems to not work well so I guess that probably why my mom has not call me “ he said looking around the woods and it seems like the sun is rising “ huh how is the sun rising we weren’t there for that long?!” Toko said in her confused tone, togami smiles “ I guess are walking and talking and playing cause it too become morning time, and look a cool new park we can play in until are parents come pick us up “ he said happily as he runs to the park and toko chases after him and they were both at the park they started playing again and when they were going to the swing set they both noticed too bloody corpse and then they realized those corpse were them, toko started crying in confusion wondering if it true and that they are real dead , togami was too busy staring in shock and togami looks at the sky to notice that it was dark again and the body’s were gone and he was now crying in fear and confusion” I guess were going to have to play in the park until are parents come” she said holding togami “ ok Toko “ he said holding her hand while crying both children went to there favorite bush, Laughing of two children were laughing in a bush and those two children were togami and toko they had been friends since diapers and there friendship was strong it could never be destroyed by dispair. Is this heaven or hell


End file.
